Rebel Beat
Rebel Beat is to be featured in Up and Away, the second episode of the Fugly Hoes Saga: The College Years. It is sung by Kyler and Anna to show Joe what being a dance student is really like, and he ends up joining in at the end. Lyrics Kyler: We keep heading in the same direction. You've become my own reflection. Is that your soul that you're trying to protect? I always hoped that we would intersect, yeah. Anna: You need time to cope and time to heal, Time to cry if it's what you feel. Life can hurt when it gets too real. I can hold you up when it's hard to deal. Kyler with Dance Students: Alive, alive, Alive is all I wanna feel. Tonight, tonight I need to be where you are, Kyler: I need to be where you are. Kyler and Anna with Dance Students: Hey you, look around! Can you hear that noise? It's a rebel sound. We got nowhere else to go. And when the sun goes down, and we fill the streets, You're gonna dance 'til the morning to the rebel's beat. You can take everything from me 'Cause this is all I need. Anna: You know that life is like a ticking clock: Nobody knows when it's gonna stop, yeah. Before I'm gone I need to touch someone With a word, with a kiss, with a decent song, yeah. Kyler: And it gets lonely when you live out loud, When the truth that you seek isn't in this crowd. You better find your voice, better make it loud. We've gotta burn that fire or we'll just burn out. Kyler with Dance Students: Alive, alive, Alive is all I wanna feel. Tonight, tonight I need to be where you are, Kyler: I need to be where you are. Kyler and Anna with Dance Students: Hey you, look around! Can you hear that noise? It's a rebel sound. We got nowhere else to go. And when the sun goes down, and we fill the streets, You're gonna dance 'til the morning to the rebel's beat. You can take everything from me, oh, yeah. You can take everything from me 'Cause this is all I need. Kyler: We are free tonight, And everything's alright. Put your arms around me, Baby, show me how to move you. Joe: 'Cause there's no worries, there's no cares. Feel the sound that's everywhere. We'll take what's ours for once, And, baby, run like hell. Kyler, Anna, and Joe with Dance Students: Hey, you, look around! Can you hear that noise? It's a rebel sound. We got nowhere else to go. Hey you, look around! Can you hear that noise? It's a rebel sound. We got nowhere else to go. And when the sun goes down, and we fill the streets, You're gonna dance 'til the morning to the rebel's beat. Kyler and Joe (Anna): You can take everything from me, (oh, yeah.) You can take everything from me Kyler: 'Cause this is all I need. Joe: Yeah, this is all I need